The Doors Closed
by ForcePassioneAndKibou
Summary: Decided to change who I'm writing about. Here's a college AU for Caesar and Joseph that might evolve into fluffy stuff later on if I continue to write about them.


Caesar lie on his bed the moonlight shining through his dorm room's only window and illuminating the form of his sleeping roommate. He couldn't sleep due to a few factors. For one, the communal bathrooms in his dorm were not to his liking nor to his standard. For another, it had been a bitch getting dinner or what you could _call_ dinner. And lastly, there was the incident today in class.

Today had been the first day of history class. Not exactly his first official class on the campus, but it still had the sort of anxiety filled feeling to it. With him being an immigrant Caesar wanted to pay special attention to this course so as not to look like a blundering idiot when it came to situations later in life. He had only come to live in America the year before with family that were already pre-established. Granted, you didn't necessarily need to know too much about American history to live there but it made him feel more secure.

Caesar's mind replayed the memory of the incident. He had been sitting front row paying attention to the professor's introduction when he felt something land on his head. The blond paid it no mind considering he was often the victim of ridicule for his fashion choices, high standards of living, and being a foreigner. America was a nice place but it had its vicious bad side, too.

So he carried on paying attention to the professor until a few minutes later he was, again, hit on the head with something. Caesar deduced it was paper being wrapped up into a ball and thrown at him. What was new this time was the loud snickering he could hear from behind him. The sound aided in shortening his temper a temper which he had gotten counselling for.

Instead of letting his anger lash out he instead took a few deep breaths. Losing his temper in front of a college professor would not be good for his pride or reputation, if he had one.

The teasing appeared to come to a halt at last when the snickering died down. It was at about half-way through the class. Caesar mentally breathed a sigh of relief. He could fully immersed himself in what the professor was saying about the outline of the curriculum.

Then, in the middle of writing something down, he was pelted with three large wads of paper at once. Most of the people around him started giggling as Caesar's face flushed red in embarrassment and rage. Eventually giggles turned to muffled laughter.

The blond whipped his head around, tendrils of his headband flailing as he found the source of the loudest laugh in the room. Three rows back sat a trio of boys, and at the center was a stranger with dark brown hair. Judging from a glance one could tell he was the perpetrator.

" _Fottuto cagna!_ " Caesar had thrown all sense to the side despite the many warnings about keeping in check his short temper. Counselor be damned for her help. He stood up from his chair and skillfully bounded up the rows that were designed to have desks and chairs. Caesar stood towering over the troublemaker who in shock had ceased laughing. He slammed his heel into the stranger's head. A direct hit as the blond could feel him crumple underneath the blow.

Caesar remembered coming back to his senses still standing atop the desk with the professor yelling at him. The stranger he had hit was on the floor rubbing his head and complaining about the blooming headache. His buddies appeared to have abandoned him.

" _Eeesh_ , you think you'd be a bit nicer about it," he grumbled beginning to stand up. Caesar clenched his fist in annoyance. The guy had just gotten kicked in the head and that was all he had to say for it?

Caesar stepped down from the desk refusing to look at the stranger anymore even if he started calling for him. He went back to his seat, gathered his things, and left the room which had become silent. The rest of the day was spent inside his dorm room cursing himself for his short temper. He would have to see the counsellor about that incident no doubt.

At present, Caesar still lie on the bed thinking it over. What a weird reaction to being hit on the head. "Be nicer about it?" He ran fingers through his hair, ruffling it and muttering something incomprehensible. He hoped he had no more classes with that obnoxious stranger.

Caesar rolled over onto his side content to try and fall asleep. Then he heard something begin to tap on his window. He ignored it a few seconds until its persistence paid off with him sitting up. There was a human shadow blocking the moonlight and the silhouette of the head appeared familiar.

The blond quietly got off his bed so as not to disturb his sleeping roommate. He wondered what inconsiderate _stronzo_ would be up at this time of night. Unlocking the latch he raised the window and immediately had a light shined in his face.

" _Hey!_ So my mom's records were right! One Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli right here as promised!" Caesar recognized the voice as he rubbed his eyes due to the light. It was the bastard from class who had made him lose his temper.

"What the Hell are you doing here? _How_ did you get here?" Caesar asked in a hushed voice with a disgruntled expression. He was too tired to try and resolve the situation with violence like earlier.

"I come in peace! I wanted to ask how you learned to do shit like that."

"Like what?"

"You did some pretty acrobatic stuff there with jumping up to bop me on the head. How'd you do that?"

"I…" Caesar stared the stranger down, green eyes meeting blue ones. They were almost the same height, the other being taller. Waiting for his answer the stranger had this gross, large smile plastered on his face. It just kept getting weirder and weirder with this guy.

"I do gymnastics."

"Could you teach me?"

"No. I'm not an instructor, and with how you're built you'd probably pull something," Caesar retorted turning his head away with an annoyed expression.

"Awww, c'mon Caesar!"

" _Don't call me by my first name if you haven't introduced yourself!_ " Came the stinging response. The stranger seemed to fumble with a frown before replying,

"Joseph Joestar. Call me Jojo if you want." At the last word the smile began creeping back onto his face. Caesar sighed and made a shooing motion with one of his hands.

"I'll call you that when you deserve it. Don't you know what time it is? I should be sleeping."

"You mean we."

"Who said anything about a we?" Caesar's question was answered with giggles. Looking back over he saw Joseph muffling himself with a hand. Was he even considered mature enough to be considered a young adult?

"Right, right, Caesar, I'll find you tomorrow. Goodnight!" Joseph quit his giggling and turned away. Using the light to guide his way he broke out in a sprint across the grass to the walkway and continued until he was lost from sight. How he managed to sneak out of a dorm in the first place wasn't to be thought about.

Caesar watched him leave in silence. He then closed and latched the window going and lying on his bed. Maybe what he had just experienced was some bizarre dream he could forget in the morning.


End file.
